Conventional admixture dosing apparatus is based upon volumetric dispensing. Such volumetric dispensing equipment includes mechanical fluid meters, sight bottles as visual indicators and control elements associated therewith, bladder tanks and associated tubing, valves and pumps. Volumetric systems require consideration of the viscosity of the various fluids to be dispensed, which can vary considerably depending on temperature, etc. Mechanical fluid meters are often problematic due to their moving parts and chemical attack. Sight bottles are typically constructed out of steel or acrylic, and are calibrated. The sight bottles need to be located at the batching office, which usually requires that extensive tubing be run from the dispensing location to the batching office. Accordingly, elimination of the foregoing drawbacks of volumetric dispensing devices would greatly enhance the efficiency and economics of admixture dispensing.
In addition, in the ready-mix industry, the cement, sand, aggregate, and water are all weighed to determine the proper amount for batching. Volumetric dispensing of admixtures therefore presents an additional procedure, requiring additional hardware as well as operational and calibrational training of personnel. There would be synergies if the admixtures were weighed as are the other components in the industry.